Samson's Journal: Prison World Cleansing Part 3
Prison World Cleansing Part 3 Tarron Damos Campaign Recon We are now moving on foot to our destination. A spire in the middle of a spiral pathway. Some hours have passed since we abandoned our vehicles to continue the journey. Lieutenant Faux Shot has just spotted a relatively small group of mutants. He gives us the order to move ahead while he distracted the creatures. And so we obeyed him. Grok, Velnoth, Necro, Nathan, the Kroot, and I, ventured forth with all confidence that the present threat would be taken care of. As time passed we traveled through the corridor that guided us to the spire. The walls were three stories high and on each floor was a never ending row of prison cells. After a while we walked into an area with prison cells that took up all three floors. You could fit our group a hundred times over in order to fill it. That's when we spy them. Gigantic mutants far more terrifying than anything we had encountered so far. They were too far off to see us, but we no doubt needed to get passed them. Grok just wanted to fight his way out, but the others decided it was in our best interest to sneak past them. At first, several of us tried to scale the walls. Unfortunately, there is a protective force field in place on them, preventing us from climbing over them, and getting closer to our destination far quickly than the normal route. (I won't go into details.) Grok, Necro and I start to edge our way alongside the left side of the wall. Cautiously moving forward to try to avoid detection. It doesn't work. Some of the noise we made alerted one of the mutants, who decided to call on its brethren to attack us. The creatures slowly make their way to us. I notice Velnoth faint. The five of us had no choice but to fight. Necro and Grok charged at the nearest mutant and took turns swinging at the beast. I was right behind them, flamethrower at the ready. Nathan and the Kroot fire their weapons at the other mutants. I look up ahead, and see Grok swing his power fist at the mutant: however he misses and ends up clocking Necro, sending him flying into a cell. *CRUNCH* His body smacked against the wall, and the eldar dropped dead. Grok uttered an "Oops". The Pestilence As I was calling Grok out for killing Necro one of the mutants before us let out a high pitched screech. The creature flailed about in an unnatural manner. Then with another screech, it called upon demonic forces, summoning a horrifying giant of a demon. The abomination crushed the other mutants, and directed its gaze to the one that called it. I must admit, this was the first time I had ever gotten close to any demon, so I had become frozen in a confused befuddlement as to how this monstrosity had been summoned. Fortunately for us the bloated, green, sag of flesh seemed to concentrate on the mutant that had summoned it, but that was only temporary. It raised an arm above its head. "FoR ThE GLORy Of NUrGLe!!!" It shouted. That was when a figure jumped from one of the buildings, and somehow, sliced the demon's arm with but one thrust of a sword. As the demon hollered in pain, our Lieutenant landed safely on the other side, and commanded us to attack. "What are you pigs waiting for!? FIRE!!" Regaining our moral, we focused our fire on the demon. My fire seem to have a strong effect on the foul behemoth, turning its skin into charred flesh. The mutant became enraged and tried to charge at us, but was accidentally stomped by the demon. (Goes to show you can't put your trust in those heretical monsters.) The demon directed its full attention at us, and slammed its hand on the ground, as one would strike a fly. Fortunately it missed us. Faux Shot spoke to me directly. "SAMSON! Are you not a missionary!? Exorcise this demon!!" His words reminded me of what I was taught to do during a time like this. "Yes sir!" I replied, and I prayed. I reached out to the God Emperor for his strength to flow through me and deliver justice to the devil that lied before us. I felt the power of a thousand suns course through my body. Light filled my entire being, and I became a living instrument of my Lord's will. I directed the light at the demon, and as the light engulfed the anomaly, the horrid abomination ceased to exist. It's scream of pain was cut short as it became purified by the God Emperor's will. The creature of darkness was no more. With the mutants and the demon slain, we moved onward towards our goal. Afterword Thoughts (By a far older and more experienced Samson) BAH! How could I be so foolish! To think I was so naive back then. I should have banished Nurgle's Demon as soon as it appeared! What's more, is that I should have known better when I saw Velnoth faint. He wasn't out cold, he was possessing the mutant that summoned the demon! Rather, to be more accurate, he possessed the monster SO he could summon the demon without us being all the wiser. GAH! If I had the sense back then to be aware of his actions, I could have gotten rid of him right then and there! But no! I had to remain ignorant of his ways until it was too late! I swear, I'll get him, even if its the LAST thing I do!!